


Giving In

by JanusAbernathy



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusAbernathy/pseuds/JanusAbernathy
Summary: Terrified of hurting Claire unintentionally again, Alice shuts her out. But Claire loves her Superwoman too much to let her go -- and with some persistence, and coaxing... she manages to make Alice give in to her humanity again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on FF.net (check profile for pen name info). I decided to bring it over here, and I'm thinking of continuing it. Because I love this ship to death, and I will go down with it.

* * *

_"I did this." The words hissed through her clenched teeth as her jaws locked a moment after, her pained blues tearing their gaze away from the nasty bruise on Claire's back. She had hurt the woman and she felt sick to her stomach. She just couldn't forgive herself. Even as the redhead shouted her name and told her to stay right where she was, Alice didn't listen and disappeared out of the door. She just needed some room right now to breathe and to brood._

* * *

It's been  _days,_ turning into two weeks by this point and it was driving Claire nuts. It's been two weeks since that day Alice returned from her 'hunt' for months and Alice wouldn't even trust herself around Claire. The older woman had been deathly afraid of the virus triggering some insane urge out of nowhere and that she'd end up hurting Claire again. All the redhead wanted was her superwoman back. The superwoman who would look at her with a loving gaze that no one but her would see and the same superwoman who she would have tumbles with if they needed to relieve stress. She just wanted the woman who wouldn't be so afraid of taking down every single wall that stood in between them.

Alice hasn't even slept in the same bed. Let alone sleep at all. She'd be found in the gym or at the guard post, taking shifts while she could. Just anything to keep herself awake.

Then when Claire went out on a supply run, she would sleep alone when she could if she was exhausted enough. That was just it though, the virus inside her made her more tolerant to not sleeping for longer periods than two days in a row. When they interacted, it would be just a simple discussion about a guard shift or a supply run, or it'd just be Claire saying what she wanted and Alice would answer with a longing stare or a nod. Which exactly was what's happening after Claire finally found Alice in the armory.

_"James wants to know if you can take his shift tomorrow morning, since I'm taking tonight's shift."_ That was what she had to say and all Alice gave was an 'alright'. It was so distant though and it pissed Claire off all over again. The redhead's jaws locked as her greens glared at her back. She knew Alice could feel it, noticing how the taller woman had paused in her actions before continuing.  _"Goddamn it, Alice! Will you fucking stop it?"_  Now it was her turn to pause, tensing as she watched Alice stop everything she was doing before the taller woman slowly set the rifle down and turned to face the redhead. The breath she had been subconsciously holding in was released in a sharp pant when the taller woman's bright blue hues seemed to stare right in her eyes, like she was peering into her soul.

Claire saw it though, the questioning look along with a brief flash of something else in the woman's eyes and she breathed out.  _"Don't even play dumb. You know what I'm talking about."_ The redhead spoke up sharply as she crossed the room to get close to Alice and stopped in front of the woman. It pissed her off even more at how Alice could just stand there so calmly, but her eyes seemed to be alert and her gaze intently set on her lover. That was going to change though.

Bringing a hand up, she grabbed the back of Alice's neck and dragged her into a bruising kiss and bit at her bottom lip, hard. She relished in the sharp gasp she heard from Alice and moved her hand up to tangle within the woman's short hair, gripping tightly as she kissed her again. It was full with angry passion, taking her own breath away and the kiss was broken as she pulled on Alice's hair, forcing her head back. Claire's voice had dropped down to a beguiling tone as she whispered in Alice's ear,  _"When you're done playing coward, you come and find me. Because I'm done trying."_ Claire knew that if Alice truly did love her, she wouldn't have to keep trying because Alice  _will_ come to her. No matter what. She let go of her hair and turned away, storming out of the room.

Little did she know though, the woman that was left behind in the armory was left breathless and a small but feral smirk was tugging at her lips as her gaze lingered on the door that Claire just disappeared through. It was all the encouragement she needed.

* * *

Not a word was heard from Alice all day and she was wondering if her effort back in the armory was wasted. Then again, it's only been a couple of hours and Alice did have a tendency to catch her off guard when she wanted to. Seriously, it was like Alice enjoyed prowling about and Claire was the delicious prey that she's dying to 'eat' ravenously as possible.

Paranoid. Yeah, that's it. She's just being paranoid and frustrated. Extremely  _frustrated._ Sexually as well. That couldn't be a healthy combination, that was for sure.

She couldn't exactly be blamed either. It was Alice's fault for being a flawless beauty, even if the woman disagreed. That and the fact Claire knew her inside and out, she just loved everything about the woman. As much as Alice loved everything about her. A memory of that one time when they were teasing one other mercilessly and there'd be a point where Claire bit on her bottom lip and then Alice would groan in answer and comment on how she loved it when Claire did that. Also on top of all that, Alice had been gone for  _months._

_'Fuck.'_ She shut her eyes tightly and exhaled, forcing every thought out of her head. Her fingerless-gloved hands slammed down on the counter in front of her as she hung her head and sighed heavily. What was she doing? Oh, right. Checking the monitors for any activity. Just after she opened her eyes though, about to check the perimeter's cameras - she tensed immediately.  _How in the-_

Oh, Alice was good. She was very good.

The taller woman had managed to sneak in the guard post unnoticed, not even a sound or a warning. Nothing. She had moved like a silent predator before strong hands took a hold of Claire's hips and pulled her back. Claire's heartbeats were erratic already as she exhaled, feeling warmer from the body pressed against hers from behind and her eyes closed tightly again from the hot breath caressing against her neck. How did she know it was Alice? Easy. She just knew what the woman felt like and she knew the woman's scent. Smelled like nature mixed with gunpowder and something else, something sweet - just Alice.

Just before Claire could say anything or move, Alice's lips had started a trail of heated kisses along the woman's neck and stopped at the spot behind her ear. That was when she had heard her own beguiling tone she used earlier being used on her as Alice finally spoke. Her heartbeats picked up even faster, because the words didn't sound so distant anymore. They were full of life this time around.

"That wasn't nice." Alice muttered, her hands letting go of her hips and slipped underneath Claire's shirt at the front. Claire suddenly arched her back into Alice with a soft gasp, because the fingers tracing along her toned stomach were freezing. That was when she realized Alice wasn't even wearing her coat when it had to be below thirty outside or something. Instead of scolding the woman for not wearing her coat, Claire replied breathlessly - knowing it was exactly what Alice wanted.  _"Whatever do you mean by that?"_ Of course she knew damn well what Alice meant by that, she was just playing along. She missed this, missed her woman and the little quips they'd throw at each other. Even in the heat of the moment.

"Don't play innocent with me," The familiar voice rasped by her ear at the same time Alice dragged her nails along Claire's stomach and the redhead held in a gasp, a shiver tearing through her body. A pleasurable shiver. "I can feel how hot you are," Alice continued in that damned seductive tone before a light kiss was pressed at the spot behind her ear. "And I can smell you." A low growl was given with that along with another kiss at the crook of her neck and Claire thought her knees were going to give out any minute now. It was just... the way Alice spoke those words and that voice, she was practically melting in the taller woman's arms.

While the virus inside Alice might be a curse, it did have some benefits as well, apparently. It made her senses twice as stronger. Or maybe five times as stronger. It was like Alice turned into an animal at times, purely feral it could be frightening as well. Right now, it was pretty fucking arousing.

There was also the fact that Alice sounded just as breathless, the evident arousal clearly taking over her as well. Another major turn on.  _Fuck._ Everything about this woman was a turn on, period. The feeling was definitely mutual with Alice. She loved  _everything_ about Claire, even her flaws and scars. Not really caring that they were in the guard post or that she should be watching the perimeter, she gave in and suddenly turned to face Alice, panting lightly. The first thing she saw were the deep blue eyes staring back into hers and a flicker of something raw passed by in them.

_"Took you long enough, Abernathy."_ Claire breathed out in answer, her hands coming up to grab Alice's head - one of them tangling in the short brown hair and the other gripping on the side of her face as she pulled the woman in for a hungry kiss.

Alice responded just as eagerly, her hands grabbing onto her ass before she hoisted the woman up on the counter where the screens were, forcing her back into the panel roughly by the waist. They both were relentless in the kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Claire's hands moved from the woman's head to grab handfuls of Alice's shirt at the front and held her as close she could, fighting for the upper hand in the kiss and losing. Alice was stronger and her mind was one huge, heated mess right now. A moan escaped from her and got swallowed into the kiss. Alice's tongue brushed against Claire's one last time before she broke the kiss and trailed heated and messy kisses down her neck all while her hands fumbled with Claire's belt impatiently. It took her a moment to get it unbuckled, but it was a success.

Another breathless moan rolled off her tongue as Claire tilted her head back, giving Alice more access to her neck and the taller woman gladly took the chance, attacking the skin with firm nips, suckles and open-mouthed kisses. Claire was already light-headed, her mind spinning out of control and her desire skyrocketing. Her hands blindly searched for something harder to hold onto instead of the fabric of Alice's shirt before one of them found the edge of the counter she was seated on in a vice-grip and the other hand grabbed onto the back of Alice's neck tight, holding the woman where she was.

Her stomach tensed in anticipation as Alice forced one of her own hands down Claire's pants and underneath her underwear. At this point, she was chewing on her own bottom lip to hold in any sounds as she squirmed against Alice and let out a frustrated groan when Alice paused for a minute - her fingers barely touching where Claire wanted them and she felt the older woman smirk against her neck.  _"Alice-"_ She was cut off by a sharp gasp, her hips jolting and rolling forward hard into the cold fingers finally delving in the wet heat. A soft hum escaped from Alice's throat in approval as she slowly but firmly stroked her fingers over the bundle of nerves, repeatedly. Claire was certain that if she opened her eyes right then, her vision would be spinning just as madly her mind was, so she kept them shut and moaned loudly. What the fuck was control right now?  _Nothing._ Absolutely nothing as she listened to her body, her hips already picking up on a desperate rocking pace against the fingers that were being warmed up by her core. She was positively dripping at this point.

Every time the pressure became harder against her clitoris, she would see flashes of white behind the lids of her closed eyes and it'd feel like a spark of electric shot through her groins and up in her stomach. A pressure was steadily increasing inside her lower body and she couldn't hold her voice in anymore, a stream of moans and pleasurable whimpers spilling from her mouth. Amidst the intoxicated state she was in, she could hear Alice's erratic breaths and even  _feel_ them against her neck, she could tell Alice wanted this just as much she did and had been holding it in for so long. Because of her damn fear of hurting Claire. The woman was aroused beyond all hell and having her take Claire in this state, like a starved animal, was just mind-blowing.

A cry that was supposed to be Alice's name came out in an incoherent sound as she arched into Alice and pushed harder against the fingers. Her own fingers on the back of Alice's neck gripped tighter till her nails were digging against her skin a bit, causing the taller woman to growl in return and suddenly, two fingers plunged inside her deeply. Claire's leg immediately wrapped around Alice's as she impaled herself further on Alice's fingers and cried out breathlessly.

Alice groaned huskily before letting out a ragged breath, her voice heavy with desire as she murmured, "You feel so good." At that, Claire's hand let go of Alice's neck and harshly dragged down her back, her fingers curling till her nails were scraping against Alice's skin through the thin fabric. She could only take delight in the shudder Alice gave in reaction for a second before she was thrown back in the grips of the ecstasy building. She didn't even have a moment to breathe, because Alice's fingers had picked up a rough and swift pace right off the bat. Claire was already seeing stars from every time Alice's fingertips hit the spongy spot deep inside her and the heel of Alice's palm firmly ground against her clitoris each time she thrust back in.

It was beyond impossible to hold back now as she was being dragged to the edge blindly and fell headfirst in the wave of ecstasy. A few hard thrusts, some friction against her clitoris and Alice's sultry whisper, 'let go', was all she needed to shatter. Her nails literally broke the skin this time through the shirt as she clawed at Alice's back helplessly and Claire screamed her name before biting down hard on Alice's shoulder, muffling the loud moans as she rode the fingers continuing to push in - even as she came. It felt like there was a war between ice and fire clashing inside her body as she mindlessly impaled herself on Alice's fingers.

Alice didn't just stop though and Claire's eyes widened as her body convulsed violently against the taller woman when Alice continued the rough pace. It did drag the first orgasm out longer, and she already felt a second one following right behind it.  _"Ohmy_ _ **fuck**_ _. Alice-"_ She moaned breathlessly and tensed when the second but smaller orgasm washed over.

Slowly but surely, she regained all of her senses one by one and Claire was overwhelmed by the strong need to cry, out of joy that is. All she heard was her heartbeats hammering and Alice's heavy breathing as the taller woman ceased her hand's movements, slowing down to a stop before easing her fingers out. Claire's body suddenly felt heavy as she slumped back against the panel, her mind recovering from the pure delirium it was left in and she didn't even notice the annoying lumps that were the knobs on the screens poking against her lower back. She couldn't even  _move_ , it was certain that if she tried to stand - her knees would just wobble and she'd fall back down. That's how much Alice took out of her. Alice started to pull back though and she started to protest, wanting the woman to stay and exhaled roughly. Her green eyes watched Alice intently as the taller woman stepped back with a mischievous smirk adorning her lips and she was turned on all over again. Not because of the way Alice was staring back at her and clearly enjoying the sight of disarray Claire was left in, it was because of how the woman brought the same fingers that were inside Claire to her mouth and suckled on them, licking them clean.

After Alice released her own fingers from her mouth, her voice was heavily husky as she drawled and turned away from Claire, making her way to the door. "When you're done playing guard, come and find me." And Alice was gone, leaving Claire behind on the counter in bewilderment before the redhead let out a light and breathless laugh, shaking her head and smirked lazily.  _'Oh, it's on, superwoman.'_

Though it might be a while before then, because she was sure she needed more than ten minutes to pull herself back together.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_The way her face contorted into a look of complete ecstasy, where every single wall was down and the sounds that were coming out of her mouth._

Alice's arousal pulsated through her body and in between her legs as the woman gave a deep sigh, slowly rolling her head back with her eyes shut and forced the fresh memories out of her head. All the things Claire did, without even being aware of what it did to Alice. As satisfying it was to make the redhead break under her ministrations and just giving herself up, she did miss Claire's touch as well. A groan that sounded somewhat frustrated slipped out and she opened her eyes, looking down as she unfastened the strap of the holster around her thigh and took it off, setting it down on the round table in the corner of her room. It wasn't much but it's all she needed. Her own personal mini-bar, small kitchen and a bed. An actual bed. It felt like heaven against her tortured body.  _No better than Claire's stark naked body against hers though._

_The way Claire's body arched into hers and the way her leg wrapped around Alice's, to keep her where she was._

A shiver tore through her body violently and she could feel the dull ache on her back, from where Claire had dragged her nails too hard and broke her skin. It had already healed, because it didn't hurt as much now. But damn. Her mind was just intent on riling her up, probably a part of her punishment for disappearing like she did.

Even if it was a punishment, it would appear that it wouldn't last for long when Alice reached a hand behind her to get the gun out of the back of her pants, it was trapped there by a pair of cold hands. Then there was the hot breath against her ear.  _"Found you."_ Good god, that tone. It was so low and seductive, something quite rare to witness from Claire. Unless you knew which buttons to push. A smirk tugged at her own lips at that thought but it was wiped off when Claire twisted her arm behind her harder and shoved her up against the wall next to the table. The redhead's free hand wrapped around the grip of the gun and pulled it out from Alice's pants, leaving it on the table. Alice grit her teeth as she was pinned facefirst into the wall and let out a light chuckle.

Sensing that Claire thought she wouldn't try to break free, Alice was just dying to taste those lips again and broke her arm from the grip easily, before she turned to grab Claire's wrist. As she pulled the woman closer, her blues noted the tiniest of smirks on Claire's lips. It suited the mirth she found in the green eyes.

Claire's free hand shot forward to grab a handful of the black t-shirt Alice wore and pulled the woman in, her lips crushing against hers into a kiss. The redhead had read her mind and knew what she wanted, that sly minx. Alice's other arm moved to wrap around her waist and pulled the redhead closer, deepening the kiss and took her time, savoring the taste all while Claire did the same. Right at this moment, all Alice wanted to feel was Claire's skin again but when she moved her arm to explore with her hand, she was stopped as her arm was pushed away.

She could feel Claire smirk again against her lips when the kiss was broken and before she knew it, both of the redhead's hands were gripping on Alice's shirt and she was pulled away from the wall then roughly shoved down in the chair by the table.

The breath was knocked right out of her in both shock and anticipation. The arousal was going off the charts, because Claire was taking charge. Like the leader she always had been and Alice was positive that she needed a new pair of panties by this point. Or better yet, Claire could take them off  _now_. But no, of course not. She's not going to do that,  _yet_. Who knows what she was going to do, Alice would rather find out. Claire's eyes didn't meet hers till after she stepped closer and threaded a hand within the brunette's shorter hair - nails scraping along her scalp and making her shiver again. Claire's fingers then curled into the hair at the back into a tight grip and pulled, forcing the older woman to tilt her head back. Her other hand gripped on her jaw. Alice swallowed hard, staring back up into the darkened gaze intently and felt a light shiver pass by when the woman dipped her head down to brush her lips against Alice's again.

_"You had a say then, but you don't now. Understand? So, why don't you be a good superwoman and stay put."_ Claire whispered huskily, her voice holding volumes of her hidden need and Alice's silence was her answer.

Claire kissed again at her lips, harder as she let go of her jaw and gripped the same hand on Alice's shoulder, moving to straddle her on the chair. Her other hand was still tangled within the thick brown hair tightly, only making her ministrations even more tantalizing as she slowly leaned in and pressed a kiss on the front of Alice's throat then another down lower. It wasn't long before her teeth clamped down at the nape of Alice's neck and the taller woman gasped sharply, her hands grabbing onto Claire's waist out of surprise. A long groan was ripped from her throat when Claire begun to suck hard on the same spot fervently. Alice's eyes fluttered shut tight, her head tilting to the side subconsciously - to surrender and give access to the ravishing mouth.

_The way Claire's teeth clamped down on her skin, almost breaking the skin to muffle her scream and the way she clenched onto her fingers inside her so tightly._

Everywhere. Claire was  _everywhere_ \- in her head, on her and flooding her senses. This insatiable need was becoming unbearable. If it was possible to even think coherently at this moment, Alice would've realized that it was how Claire has felt. The heat flared to no end, spreading in her groins and through-out her entire body. Her fingers curled tightly into the woman's jean covered hips every time that mouth sucked harder and when teeth dug against her skin - followed by that smooth and strong muscle lashing over the abused patch of skin.  _It was in that moment, Alice realized that tongue needs to be inside her. Right now._ Her jaw locked tight as a moan threatened to spill and she almost groaned in protest - not when Claire released her mouth from the crook of her neck, but when those damn lips twitched into a smile against the skin. The woman was up to something.

Her mind couldn't even vaguely register any possible options of what Claire might be up to. Alice didn't care about anything else, but the woman on her lap. These feelings, they were so intense and brimming with passion. Something entirely different from what Alice had been feeling the past month or so - lonely and miserable. This warmth and the need to feel, they were so much better than hating everything that she is and wanting to kill. Unlike the darker days, right now she wanted to cry over the fact she held herself away when she could've just let Claire make her feel human again,  _again and all over_ _ **again**_ _._ It doesn't matter how hard the virus will try to destroy who she is, Claire makes it submit completely and disappear.

Not that the tears would've had the chance to come, because the feeling of Claire's fingers leaving her hair to rest her palm flush against the side of Alice's neck - her eyes opened up again, allowing green to fill her vision. Her breath hitched before she swallowed thickly, her heart jumping a beat or two at the sight. The thumb of Claire's hand was slowly stroking along her jaw, but all Alice could focus on were those eyes then down to her lover's lips.  _So close, yet so far._

_"I'm here, Alice."_ Another heavy thump of her heart colliding with her ribcage, after having taken another jump. It wasn't just how low and beguiling the words were spoken, especially her name - it was just the fact that the redhead  _knew._ Claire knew how the virus would affect her when she's away and how differently she affected Alice.  _And now, she was falling in love all over again._

" **Claire** ," She felt the redhead squirm against her when her name was spoken, in a voice that was unbelievably raw. So different. One of Alice's hands left the other's hip and tangled within the ginger tresses once more, their lips crashing together into a bruising kiss. Alice was relentless, shoving her tongue in between Claire's lips and flicking over the roof of her mouth - before caressing against her tongue. The older woman was so consumed by the intensity of the kiss, that she didn't notice Claire sliding a hand down in between their bodies and palmed against the apex of her legs, through the fabric of her tight black pants. The kiss was immediately broken by Alice, before her teeth clamped down on Claire's bottom lip - eliciting a sharp inhale from the redhead and a faint moan.

The redhead arched into Alice when the older woman's other hand moved underneath her shirt and rough fingers skimmed across the skin into a sensual caress, up across her side and ribs. Instead of releasing Claire's bottom lip from between her teeth, she suckled it into her mouth before finally releasing it. It had caused the redhead's eyes to flutter shut and there was a faint but breathy sigh from her that made Alice's lips curl into the faintest of smiles.

A sudden need to feel Alice's calloused hand exploring more of her skin prompted Claire to lean back and reach down to grip the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Her gaze then immediately caught how Alice's eyes had darkened again and Claire hungrily took in the sight of her tongue flicking out across her bottom lip. Alice leaned in and bit at a breast just above the bra and sucked on the same spot with fervor - stopping when she was certain there's a dark mark left.  _Like how Claire had left along the crook of her neck._ Alice then used her nose to nudge the bra down out of the way before wrapping her lips around the hardened nipple and Claire arched again, fingers of a hand threading through the older woman's dark hair before gripping.

The way Claire's hips grinded down into Alice's made her bite down lightly on the nipple in reaction and flick her tongue over it repeatedly. There was a groan from the redhead as Claire's other hand curled into Alice's shoulder and rocked her hips more firmly into her lover's. Goosebumps rose along her pale skin as she curled her arms around the woman's midsection - squeezing Claire against her firm body as her mouth continued to manipulate the nipple teasingly.

It wasn't long though - before the reminder of what she had wanted to do reminded Claire, shooting through the heavy daze settling down in her mind. The redhead uncurled her fingers from Alice's hair before planting both of her hands against the front of the older woman's shoulders and gave a rough shove. Alice latched onto the woman tighter, flicking her tongue against the sensitive nub before she obliged by releasing it and let her back fall against the backrest of the chair again.  _"Didn't I say stay put?"_ Claire's voice was heavy with her own evident arousal, with a mix of a daring tone. What her lover just had done, it sent a flurry of chills tearing through up her spine and made the heat grow in between her legs all over again. Alice just brought her blue gaze up to meet the smoldering one and Claire stared back in response, before she moved her hands to yank Alice's shirt up and off.

"Mm, if you insist." Alice whispered in response, her hands falling back down by the sides of the chair and the smirk on her face was taunting.  _She knew. Already knew that Claire wanted her hands back on her skin and especially her mouth._ Alice just could tell by the incredibly raw emotions being bared in the looks she would give the older woman. Claire was just as stubborn though, another thing that made it all feel even more better. There's also the fact that the leader has yet to make Alice squirm and break under her touches. When that happened, it was the most loveliest thing in the entire world -  _way better than cigarettes._

Something did click in Claire's head though, something she remembered about Alice. Those little weaknesses the woman had. Of course, she'd remember that along with many more she would gladly list off - because they were what made Alice human. Very much unlike the monsters that the virus changes another into. Claire has seen the woman through her worst, went through hell and back with and more.  _Falling in love was inevitable._ A corner of Claire's mouth twitched upwards into a small smirk before she slowly leaned in, till her lips were practically hovering over Alice's. Lips were barely brushing along one other and Alice craved for a kiss already, but when she tried to close the gap - Claire slowly tilted her head back with her smirk growing.

Alice narrowed her eyes lightly, but in a playful manner. Seems Claire knew that the older woman had a thing for kissing her. Alice tried again, but one of Claire's hand swiftly moved up to grab her jaw and forcibly turned her head to the side. The redhead definitely noticed how Alice had took a sharp intake of breath and smiled as she pressed her lips against the woman's jaw into a kiss, then trailed more open-mouthed kisses down her neck and leaving firm nips.

The woman seated in the chair shut her eyes tightly, getting a faint shiver from each nip and the faintest of groans slipped past her lips.  _Oh._ Even that little sound sent heat thrumming through-out Claire's body intensely and the redhead wanted nothing, but to rip the rest of the older woman's clothes off. Then tease her until she gives in and rips  _her_ clothes off and -  _fuck._ Claire shoved the thoughts out of her head before she stood, releasing Alice's jaw before the same fingers grazed along it and down her neck as the redhead stepped around the chair. Not being able to see Claire and watch the woman's reactions frustrated Alice, but she remained where she was. She breathed in lightly when the redhead leaned forward, the same fingers grazing Alice's neck moved down past her collarbone and wrapped around the hardened nipple, giving it a twist.

Alice let out a light groan when the same hand palmed at her breast and shivered once Claire's hot mouth was peppering the back of her neck with kisses. Her stomach immediately tensed in anticipation when Claire's hand slowly trailed down across her stomach and the redhead curled her fingers, nails scraping across the abs. Alice could feel her nerves going  _nuts_. The strong urge to throw Claire down on the floor or against the wall was becoming insatiable.

_And what Claire did next didn't help._

Just the way the woman's free hand moved around her throat, right below her jaw and forced her to tilt her head back - it made Alice's stomach flip. It was a display of dominance, or rather - in this case, it was like Claire was silently saying, 'you're mine'. Something that was rare to witness from the leader. That thought alone was more than enough to make the arousal pulsate even more, torturing her so sweetly. And then Claire's other hand traveled down further past her stomach and slipped underneath the fabric of Alice's pants.

Her mind blanked out as a light gasp was ripped from her throat when Claire's fingertips pressed against her clitoris, slowly flicking them across the bundle of nerves. She could feel the hot breath from Claire against her skin when the redhead buried her face in the crook of Alice's neck and bit down next to the darkened spot she left there earlier. Alice's eyes squeezed shut tightly, another moan spilling past her lips and her senses overwhelmed her.  _She could smell Claire's arousal and hear that hitch of breath from the redhead - most likely in reaction to the moan she heard._ Claire's fingertips didn't cease their motion, moving in deliberate circles around her clitoris and then dipping low, teasing by pushing one inside her entrance - then slipping back out, repeating the caress against her clitoris.

Her jaw locked tight, holding in anymore sounds and somehow, her own hands had found purchase on both sides of the chair - into a vice-grip. While Alice didn't dare to let another sound out, to make Claire work harder on her just for the thrill of it, her hips slowly gave in to her body's will. They rocked ever-so-slowly in rhythm with the strokes and she could've sworn that she heard and felt Claire shudder in approval. - _Oh._ Brows then furrowed slightly, because she thought she heard something else as well and it was proved correct when Claire's fingers halted their motion. A loud groan of protest rumbled in Alice's chest when the redhead moved her hand out.

_That goddamn radio._ But it wasn't long before concern filtered in. Usually if anyone's calling them over the radio, something had to be up. With a heavy sigh, Alice let her head fall forward before turning it and glanced over at Claire. There was whispering and muttering, and the only reason her concern increased - was because of how suddenly worried Claire sounded.

_"Shit! Alice, we're needed."_ Without a single thought, Alice moved to pick up her shirt and pulled it on, before picking up Claire's. When the redhead reached out to take the shirt and grabbed onto it, Alice kept her grip on it as well and used it to pull the woman close. Her lips grazed at the corner of Claire's lips and whispered rather low, almost a growl. "You better finish what you started later." She then let go of the shirt and walked around Claire, missing that tiny smirk on the redhead's face. The women then made their way back to the watch tower, where James was waiting.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know what you're thinking... 'FINALLY, ANOTHER CHAPTER!' I'm actually quite pleased with how it turned out, and I hope you enjoy it. Don't worry though, Claire WILL get her chance to return the favor to Alice properly later on in the story.

Even though neither of them were happy with being interrupted, they both knew the safety and protection of this settlement came above anything. This place was a safe haven for people who don't have much to defend themselves with, and it was where humanity thrived to survive. Claire wasn't that reckless to leave the guard post empty, before she went after her superwoman. Which is why James had been up there the entire time. The tone of his voice was a bit unnerving for the redhead, there was concern and a bit of distress in it. Alice could tell it was nothing good, judging by the quick steps Claire took and how her features had taken on a hint of panic. The older woman was close behind her, catching up easily with long strides and her shoulders were stiff with tension. Not from just the sexual tension though, but also from the all-too-familiar suspense of what the bad news could be.

She prayed to god it wasn't a massive horde on their way, most likely drawn in to the noise and the smell of the campfires lit.

_"What's going on?"_   It was the first thing coming out of Claire's mouth when they entered the guard post, and Alice kept her eyes on James-- watching his face. It definitely wasn't good at all. His expression was grim.

_"You two might want to see this. Especially you, Alice."_   He gestured for the women to come over to where he was standing by. In front of him was a row of monitors, and those particular cameras were set up at least a mile or so away from the settlement. That way they could be notified of trouble long before it reached the front gates. Dread was slowly creeping up Alice's spine and leaving a trail of ice as she maneuvered around the table to reach James.

_"One of our patrols outside the perimeter reported this in, and this is what I found on the live feed,"_ the man explained and stepped aside, to give Alice a better view of the monitors.

When Alice took a glance, it felt like her insides were being twisted inside and out - accompanying the dread devouring her nerves. She was back at where she begun after the world ended. After she broke free from the control a forsaken Corporation had gained over her body, and mind. The rage, and pure **hatred**. They were there, greeting her with a punch in the face and right in her gut. Her jaw clenched, making her teeth grind slightly. Slowly she leaned forward to plant her hands on the counter in front of the monitors, almost as if she needed the support to keep her composure.

_"Umbrella,"_   To Alice's right, she heard the anger that mirrored hers in the redhead's voice. _"What the fuck are they doing there??"_

A harsh laugh tore it's way past Alice's lips as icy blues darkened from all kinds of negative emotions beginning to boil over and she slowly shook her head, "That's a good question. It's unusual for them to bother and scour a dead zone. Unless..."

_" -- Unless they're looking for you."_   Claire finished for her, most certainly looking pale by this point. No. Not again. She was not going to let these fucking assholes take her lover away from her again. They're going to have to get through her to reach Alice, that's for damn sure. Her, James and the trustworthy ex-military men who looked up to Alice as some kind of hero that she stubbornly refuses to identify herself as. A formidable ally? Sure. But not a hero.

"Or any survivors they can get their dirty paws on for the benefit of building their army." Alice's eyes fluttered shut then, and she let out a rough exhale. Unwanted memories were beginning to bleed through the mental barrier she had built, and infuriating her further. When she says 'building their army', she meant they would clone them. Experiment on them. Turn them into _freaks_ , like herself.

_"But I thought you managed to override the tracking chip they put in you?"_   Claire questioned as Alice straightened up again and stared ahead through the windows of the guard post. Alice only gave a soft 'mm' in answer and reached a hand up, touching along the back of her own neck. "Jill helped remove it, too." Luckily the chip had been implanted just below her skull, so it wasn't too difficult to get it out. Alice's hand then fell back down by her side, and her head turned - blue eyes meeting with green once more. "But that doesn't mean they can't track me down manually without the ping of the chip. The satellites can also track any activities of my powers being used." Ahh, got to love their state-of-the-art A.I. unit... also known as the homicidal bitch. _Red Queen._

Alice almost grimaced at the redhead's reaction when Claire's jaw clenched this time and her eyes widening in realization. _"Don't tell me, you--"_

"I had to, Claire. I was in a dark place when I was out... hunting. You know how much more reckless I get when I'm in a bad place. I let the anger get the better of me." Alice wasn't proud of it either, nor did she desire to feel the aftermath of using her powers. The migraines, and the gnawing feeling of the virus during it's attempts in taking control. She had mindlessly placed herself in a highly critical position, and she didn't have a choice but to fight her way out of it -- using everything she had.

_"Goddamnit, Alice!"_   The redhead shouted as she slammed her hand down on the counter and glared at the older woman. Of course she's angry, she didn't like it when Alice used her powers. Because she **knew** how badly it would affect the older woman afterwards, and how dangerous the virus could become within Alice's body. _"You shouldn't have ran off. You should've stayed, and listened to me."_

Normally, Alice would avert her gaze elsewhere when her lover got mad. But this time, she just stared back at the younger woman and her response came out in a hushed whisper, "I know." She couldn't help but feel this was her fault. The fact that Umbrella Corporation was now searching the dead zones miles away from the settlement was all on Alice, because she used her damned powers.

Knowing well what the older woman was most likely thinking and feeling, by the hint of regret in the brighter eyes - Claire gave a soft sigh and moved closer, her hands moved up to take Alice's face in them. _"Hey, asshole... you better stop kicking yourself down. This is Umbrella we're talking about anyway, with or without you... they're bound to find us. And we WILL do whatever it takes to stop them from taking what's left of our humanity."_   Claire's thumb was stroking against the older woman's cheek, and Alice did feel a little more at ease. She couldn't help but spare a small smile. No wonder she loved this woman so damn much. The Redfields were a force to be reckoned with, they never back down from a fight without finishing it.

When Claire's thumb traced over her lips, she didn't resist pressing a soft kiss to the tip of it and that earned her a soft smile in return from the redhead.

\----

_The nightmares struck again and blindsided her. Flashes of decaying faces, blood everywhere- fresh and coagulated, and faceless men suited up in the usual black BDUs marching on, and on. Heading in only one direction they're ordered to-- in the direction of their arch-nemesis that managed to rise above the ruin of their control and turned against them... Alice._

_Nothing could wake her up. Not even the rattling of objects shaking violently, before crashing onto the floor. Not even Claire screaming her name out, and pleading for her to wake up. When nightmares had the better of her, it gave the virus leeway to manipulate her body into using the powers she was cursed with. The levels of her telekinesis were off the charts._

_And when she eventually jerked out of her dark slumber, she came face to face with the excruciating realization her cursed power had forced her to send Claire flying back into the wall. Hard. It was how the redhead had gotten the nasty looking bruise across her entire back._

_The reason behind Alice's desperate attempt in shutting herself away from Claire and distanced herself._

_'I could've killed her. I could've killed her. I COULD'VE GOTTEN HER KILLED!' The words were screaming over again, and again like a broken record in her head as she fled._

\----

_"They're still in the same spot. I just hope they don't come down this way. What do we do?"_   James's voice reminded the two lovers they still weren't alone, so their attention shifted back to the man and Alice's eyes were on the screen again. Her brain was already working in overdrive, calculating the possibilities and considering the outcomes they could end up with.

"I could distract them, and lure them out of the area. Then dispose of them. Otherwise, they probably will come this way, and I'd rather not put more lives in risk. We've lost too much already, and so have those people out there." She could feel Claire's eyes on her, and she already knew what the redhead would say before the younger woman spoke up, _"I'm coming with you."_

Alice smiled lightly and nodded, "I know you are. We'll probably want to bring Benjamin with us, he'll get a kick out of disposing them." She shared a smirk with Claire, before the younger woman requested for James to stay behind and keep an eye on the live feed. Benjamin was a military man, who lost his family to the cruel clutches of Umbrella Corporation as well. So he shared her hatred towards the Corporation.

The pair then left the guard post to head down and get prepared, arming themselves with the best weaponry they could get their hands on. The ex-military men who joined them at their safe haven were generous enough to bring some of their personal armory in to help with defending the settlement. Claire had gone off to speak with Benjamin about what's going on, and their plan.

Ten minutes later, Alice was waiting by one of the jeeps after loading her weapons of choice in the back -- M16 assault rifle, .50 barrett rifle and a grenade launcher with explosive rounds. She made sure to bring plenty of ammunition as well. It wasn't long before Claire and Benjamin joined her, armed to the teeth. The ex-military man had a grin on his face when his gaze met with Alice's in a greeting. Besides James, Benjamin was one of the most decent men you could rely on. Honestly... the man reminded her of Carlos. Not just because of his skills in handling weaponry, it was also because of his charming personality and undying kindness. The difference was Ben became the brother Alice never had.

\----

_"May I join you?" The question tore Alice out of her reverie, and her eyes flit up to the person who asked kindly. For a moment there, she could've sworn she was looking at Carlos. Unique brown eyes that offered a warm invitation for comfort. A shoulder to lean on. She didn't realize she had been staring, till the man gave a nervous chuckle, "Or maybe not?"_

_A small, but amused smile tugged at the corner of Alice's mouth and she gestured to the empty seat. "No, it's alright. Make yourself comfortable."_

_The man offered a friendly smile in return, before settling in the chair adjacent to hers-- and held his hands over the fire as if he were trying to warm them up. It had been quite cold for an autumn evening. A telltale sign winter was near. "Thanks. It was getting too cold out by the perimeter. I'm Ben, by the way." Alice returned the nod of acknowledgement. She would've given her name, but there was no doubt he already knew of it. People do still talk about her around the settlement, mostly good-- save for the rare whispers of uncertainty. Good ol' fear of the unknown. Something she became used to._

_"Short for Benjamin, I take it?" She eyed the man with a small smile when he nodded in response. The silence settling in afterwards wasn't awkward, it was oddly comfortable. Almost as if they had been old friends for too long, to know they didn't have to talk much. Alice took the chance to fall back in her reverie, while she stared at the flickering flames in the makeshift fire pit._

_It wasn't till Ben had pulled out a picture from the inside pocket of his jacket and stared at it with a forlorn look, that Alice eventually turned her attention back on him. She knew that expression all too well._

_Ben seemed to sense Alice's gaze on him, made evident when he handed the photograph to her-- allowing her to see it. When Alice took the photograph in hand, she felt her stomach sink. Knowing well why he looked so... miserable. In the photograph, Benjamin was posing with a stunning, down-to-earth brunette about his age, and a young boy. Looked no older than ten years old, at least. There was genuine happiness in their smiles, and their eyes._

_"Annabeth, and Andy." Ben was staring at the fire this time as he gave the names of the family he clearly loved with every bit of his heart. A soft laugh suddenly slipped past his lips and he shook his head, "I wanted to name our boy after a favorite rock star, but she wanted to name him after my grandfather." Ben sighed quietly and smiled. "She definitely won, because she knew how close I was to my grandfather." Alice shared a small smile as she looked over the mother and son. They had the same eyes, brilliant green. "Should know the mother always wins anyway," Alice murmured as she handed the picture back. The comment earned another soft laugh from the man and he nodded, "you got that right."_

_His features suddenly became crestfallen when he took the picture back and tucked it away in it's rightful place, in the inner pocket of his jacket-- close to his heart. "Umbrella Corporation took them from me. They wanted me to join them... I refused." He fell quiet, and Alice's jaw clenched. The rage she felt towards the Corporation was beginning to boil her blood, and the instant she felt the virus react to it-- she quickly suppressed it. "It happened so quickly. One minute, I was saying good night to them... and the next... they were... gone," He snapped his fingers, "Just like that."_

_It was then, that Alice's hatred for the Corporation intensified. She made a silent vow to bury them alive. Just like how they had buried her alive when they shredded her humanity._

_\----_

"Are we good to go?" Alice looked at Benjamin, then to Claire. She had to admit though... Claire looked damn good when she was armed. Both of them gave a firm nod, but there was a small smirk from the redhead. Of course she knew that look Alice was giving her when the older woman glanced over her. Especially with the oh-so-subtle flick of Alice's tongue along her own bottom lip.

_"Always."_ Ben spoke with such confidence that made Alice proud.

While Ben climbed in the backseat of the jeep, Claire took a few steps closer to the taller woman till she was standing directly in front of her and grabbed Alice's shirt-- to close off that gap even more. There was a serious expression on the redhead's face though, as she looked at Alice straight in the eye, _"And are **you** good to go?"_  The older woman understood what she was talking about, she could see it in Claire's eyes.

"With you by my side, I'm always good to go." Alice whispered in answer and dipped her head to leave a lingering kiss on the younger woman's lips.

The bright, and confident smile spreading across Claire's face made Alice's heart stop for a moment-- _breathless_. _"That's what I like to hear. Because you know we're always in this together."_

Once Claire released the other woman's shirt, she plucked the keys right out of her hand and walked around to the driver's side, _"I'm driving though. God knows we don't need another wrecked vehicle."_   Another smirk tugged at Claire's lips when she pulled the driver's door open, because of the mock offended noise the older woman responded with. Knowing well there was a pout on Alice's face.

  
\-------------------------------------  
  
_**TBC:** In the next chapter, chaos erupts. Will Alice be forced to use her powers again? Will she be in danger of losing control, and can Claire save her?_


End file.
